Just Tonight
by livesonacloudinthesky
Summary: They hated each other, with passion. Every day they insulted each other in the common room. In class they made comments about each others work and got detention. But every night they d met in the common room. Rated M. Death. Violence.


Hello.  
So I wrote this short Sirius/Marlene story in 3 days. I got inspired by the beautiful song "Just Tonight" by The Pretty Reckless. I know it´s a unusual pairing, but I roleplay Marlene on a website and since then I read a few Fan Fictions about her to see how other people see her and I noticed the most storys are with Sirius. So I made a picture with the song, wich got so many likes that I asked if I should write a FanFic to it and, here we are.

I hope that the story is good, I tried to change my writing style since a few people though it was difficult to read (wich I agree). I also wrote it a bit mature, it´s not really that sexual, but I tried to give it a light sexual touch now and then, I hope it worked ;)  
I also think that I have got less mistakes in it, since I edited it 24 hours after I finished the writing.

I´d be very happy to read reviews.

* * *

**Just Tonight**

They hated each other, with a passion that no one could explain where it came from.  
Every day they screamed across the common room, insulting each other. In class they made comments about each others work and got detention.  
In detention they screamed and fought. But every night around 1 a.m. they´d meet in the common room, first glaring, insulting and then they would jump at each other.  
He would pull her down on the armchair at the fireplace and she would start unbuttoning his shirt.

Loud moans would echo through the room when he kissed her neck. They didn´t worry about their classmates because they would put a silence charm around them.  
She cursed him for being so slow while he´d complain about her looking so sexy that he would have jumped her in class.  
The cloths would be fast spread on the floor. They embraced the warmth of their bodies, she purred like a cat while he moaned in her ear sending shivers down her spine.  
Her fingernails dug into his back, leaving red marks on his skin, while his hands rested on her breasts.

She would stay with him until he fell asleep, then carefully escape from his strong arms around her and sneak back in her dorm.  
Both would pretend that the night never happened and fight until their next night together.  
It was their unspoken agreement, they would spend the night together to satisfy their needs but spending the rest of the day hateing each other.  
No talking, no romantic, no mentioning about their nights, just sex.

But today everything was different. It had been a Hogsmead weekend and the Hogwarts students were in the village enjoying the cold winter air as Death eaters, Lord Voldemorts followers, attacked the village. The older students fought while the younger ones hid in the shops. Students were killed with the killing curse, without being able to defend themselves.

Under the victims was her best friend, she saw how a death eater fired the curse in her back. She had screamed her friends name but it had been to late, her friend sunk down to the ground. With tears tripping down her face she settled to sprint to the dead body but someone grabbed her from behind, put his hand on her mouth to stop her from screaming and dragged her carefully into the nearest shop.

As she turned around she met his grey eyes. He had several cuts on his handsome face, his face showed no emotions, his eyes bored into hers asking her if she was hurt. She shook her head , she noticed his face relaxed a bit.  
He signed her to stay here, for the first time in her life she listened to him and stayed where she was.  
She could hear the battle outside, spells, screams and explosions.  
She crawled behind the fallen shop counter, pulled her knees to her chest and covered her ears with her hands to blend out the battle sounds.

She stayed there for hours, numb to feeling anything. She thought that he forgot about her, but she had promised him to stay here, no she wouldn´t leave without him.  
Just as she thought she would spent the night in the shop he came back. He looked exhausted and his face was covered with more cuts, dirt and blood.  
In his eyes she could see that he was relieved that she had listened to him. He helped her up and together they crossed the village to the path that led them to the castle.  
She was horrified to see so many of her class mates dead bodies in the mutt around her.

He hold her face in his hands, his touch was soft, she jumped a little in surprise, she was used that they were hard and forceful.  
He looked her deep in the eyes, then moved his hands on her shoulder guiding her around the bodies up to the castle.  
Hogwarts was in chaos, the headmaster turned the great hall into a gathering place for the wounded and the school nurse plus several helpers of St.-Mungos hurried from one patient to another. He left her at the door the find the headmaster to tell him about the battle.

By now the night had arrived around Hogwarts and the first and seconds years, so as the few healthy students returned to their common rooms.  
She was still in shock so he guided her to sit down in the armchair. He sighed deep and left her alone to clean himself.  
As the hot water run down his skin he thought about the afternoon. He saw how her friend got killed, he had known the girls had been very close.  
He had been worried about her, that she would do something stupid and he was glad that he was able to bring her into a safe distant to the battle.  
He realized that he couldn´t fight knowing she was out there about to get killed.

He had been surprised that she hadn´t talked back as he signed her to stay, she had trusted him. She was under shock she had not been able to fight and he was glad about it.

As he returned to the common room she still sat on the place where he left her. He took a quick look around him, they were alone.  
He wasn´t sure what to do, he never handled a person who stood under shock but he also didn´t want to leave her in the great hall with the other wounded students.  
Once he heard her saying that she hated to spent time in the hospital wing because the smell reminded her of dead and pain.  
After he heard her saying this he had asked his best friend if he knew something about it, he told him that her little brother had died because of cancer.

_Here we are and I can think from all the pills you made_  
_Start the car and take me home_  
_Here we are and you're too drunk to hear a word I say_  
_Start the car and take me home_

Slowly he went over, and sat beside her. He stroked her hair and he could feel her relax underneath his touch. With his other hand he grabbed hers and squeezed it lightly.  
He wanted to make her understand that he would be there for her. She understood his message and looked him in the eyes. All she could find was honesty and love.  
A warmth floated through her guts and lit the fire in her eyes.

_Just tonight I will stay_  
_And we'll throw it all away_  
_When the light hits your eyes_  
_It's telling me I'm right_  
_And if I, I am through_  
_It's all because of you_  
_Just tonight _

With his lips he covered a trail of kisses from her throat to her right ear. Her eyes closed in joy. He carefully lowered her in a lying position and moved himself on the top of her.  
His lips connected with hers and their tongues played around each other. The passion between them built up. His hand slipped beneath her shirt feeling her soft skin with his finger tips.  
Her hands played with his thick black hair while keeping his head on her level.

_Here I am and I can't seem to see straight_  
_But I'm too numb to feel right now_  
_And here I am watching the clock that's ticking away my time_  
_I'm too numb to feel right now _

It was wrong to take advantage of her when she wasn´t herself but she was to tempting to stop, so he slowly pulled her shirt of her tiny body. With his tongue he caressed her stomach, she giggled as he moved over her tickling parts.  
Her fingers grabbed his shirt and pulled his white shirt over his head and exposed his tanned muscles. Teasing he let his hands wander to her inner thighs, stroking over her sensitive parts that made her moan in pleasure.

_Just tonight I will stay_  
_And we'll throw it all away_  
_When the light hits your eyes_  
_It's telling me I'm right_  
_And if I, I am through_  
_It's all because of you_  
_Just tonight_  
_Just tonight _

She liked how he made her feel beautiful, sexy and wanted. When she was in a relationship with someone she never had those feelings, only with him. No, both of them couldn´t keep boyfriends or girlfriends, in the end they always found themselves craving for more.  
He knew that he needed her in his life, for him it didn´t mattered if they were friends, enemies or lovers, he just knew that without her he would break.

_Do you understand who I am_  
_Do you wanna know_  
_Can you really see through me now_  
_I am about to go_

After both of them reached their satisfaction she stayed in his hot and strong embrace like usual. Something was different and they both could feel it.  
They turned to face each other, their eyes met. Looking deep in her chocolate brown eyes he swore he could look right into her soul, and he thought he could lay forever with her in his arms.  
He could see how fragile and innocent she was, she wasn´t made to fight battles. He wanted to protect her until the day they died.

_But just tonight I won't leave_  
_I'll lie and you'll believe_  
_Just tonight I will see_  
_It's all because of me_

He waited for her to leave, but she made no sign to get up. She knew that he expected her to leave but just tonight she would stay and fall asleep in his arms.  
She would forget about the world, she would not think about the comments of his friends or the other Gryffindors, just tonight they would forget about their rules and be together.

_Just tonight I will stay_  
_And we'll throw it all away_  
_When the light hits your eyes_  
_It's telling me I'm right_  
_And if I, I am through_  
_It's all because of you_  
_Just tonight _

She lay her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist to show him that she would stay.  
Their eyes met again, she could not deny that she was surprised as she saw the warmth of his eyes. They reminded quiet, but she could read in his eyes that he wanted her to stay.  
He leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss on her head, she closed her eyes in comfort and dozed off to sleep.  
He could feel her hot breath on his shoulder, he pulled the blanket underneath his legs and tugged it over them and in his mind he replayed the last months, every fight and every night.  
He had insulted her so many times on a level that couldn´t be forgiven but she never sunk down on the same low level, she always came back to him and he never stopped her.

_It's all because of you_  
_Just tonight _  
_It's all because of you_  
_Just tonight _

That was the moment he realized he was in love with her, he had wanted her out of the battle, he had brought her into the common room instead of the great hall with the wounded students, he would have died to protect her.

_It's all because of you_  
_Just tonight _  
_It's all because of you_  
_Just tonight _

But he never told her that.

_It's all because of you_  
_Just tonight _

They had woken up around breakfast time from the loud voices and gasps around them. They were still in the same position.  
She blinked, for a second confused where she was until she saw him next to her and everything rushed back to her.  
She let out a scream and set up in shock, not knowing how she could have ever been so reckless. She quickly wrapped the blanket around her, picked her cloths from the ground and run with a scarlet red face into the girls dorm.

He had been lucky that his best friend had tossed him another blanket quickly enough, before his manhood had been exposed. He had been shocked about her reaction, she was the one who wanted to stay in his arms, she had been aware what would happen in the morning.

The whole day she tried to avoid him, successfully. She knew this thing between them had to end right there. That night he had been sitting on the armchair waiting for her, but she never showed up. The following days he saw her not once, if he haven´t known better he would have thought she never existed.  
After not seeing her the 5 day he asked his friends at breakfast, they told him that she was visiting her sick mother in Bristol.

Before his muscles could relax bursted the headmaster into the great hall and silenced the students to speak: "I am very sorry that I have to announce such horrible news in the beginning of the day, but you deserve to know. Last night Aurors of the Ministry of Magic found the dead body of Marlene McKinnon in their house in Bristol. Her whole family was killed in an attack of Lord Voldemort. Due to this circumstance there will be no classes today."

From this day on his own personal hell started. Sirius Black was a broken man.

* * *

Alright, I hope you liked it and you´ll click on that beautiful "review" bottom.

_You Are Not Alone_ Note: In case you read that story, please me patient. I lost my insperation for it and I´m currently struggeling how to continue, I could still take a bit. But I am VERY glad that so many went back to the last chapter to review it. _Cheers!_

Love,  
Lena


End file.
